


A Devil's love (neutral ending)

by Lightguardian79



Series: The (mis)adventures of Lucifero's love life. [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asta/Lucifero is the ship I came up because of the whole "Asta is Astaroth" theory, Black Clover Manga Spoilers, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Devils, Especially with the crack ships mentioned by Asta and Lucifero at the end of this fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I think I surpassed my limits, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealous Yuno (Black Clover), Jealousy, Kinda Dark, Lucifero needs to claim completely his love, Multi, One sided Asta/Noelle (Black Clover), One sided Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Reincarnation, Wedding Planning, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What did you expect ?, Wow..., he is still a possessive bastard and jealous of Antima but he has to get use to heard Asta's devil, like seriously..., more or less, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightguardian79/pseuds/Lightguardian79
Summary: Me: Pssst... You want devil's lore in Black Clover universe ?Me *Yeets Devil's lore and headcanons*: TAKE THIS IN YOUR FACE !!!!Also Me: Why the actual did I wrote that !? I know if you want to try new things you need to get out of your comfort zone but.... I think I went too far !!!
Relationships: Anti Magic Devil | Asta's Devil & Asta (Black Clover), Asta & Black Bulls Ensemble, Asta/Lucifero (Black Clover), Asta/Noelle Silva, Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Series: The (mis)adventures of Lucifero's love life. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910245
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	A Devil's love (neutral ending)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Pssst... You want devil's lore in Black Clover universe ?  
> Me *Yeets Devil's lore and headcanons*: TAKE THIS IN YOUR FACE !!!!  
> Also Me: Why the actual did I wrote that !? I know if you want to try new things you need to get out of your comfort zone but.... I think I went too far !!!

_That's bad, really bad..._

_No shit Asta... We are literally outnumbered from every side even with the help of these two beasts. And this fucker is harder to defeat than I thought !_

_That's Lucifero so I'm not surprise. But there must be a way !_

_If there is one then it is a tricky way or we miss something. AND WHY THE FUCK IS HE SMILING ??? I REALLY HAVE ENOUGH OF HIS GODDAMN SMUG FACE !_

Asta winced a little, he never understood why everone was disturbed when he yelled until now... Which wasn't the time to have an argument with his devil.

Currently, Asta was fighting Dante's devil, Lucifero who had took possession of the former king of Spade body so he could walk freely in the human world and use his full power. It happened when the gates of hell were opened and the alliance inter kingdom launched their offensive to free Spade from the tyranny of the Zogratis siblings but also to retrieve the two arcane mages and captains of two squads of the Magic knights, Yami Sukehiro and William Vangeance. They decided to separate in groups, three fighting the siblings and the others taking care of the Dark Disciples, bring to safety the Spade's citizens and beat the eventual devils that showed up.

But their plan failed a little: Asta was alone against Lucifero if it doesn't count the dragon and the snake, an army of devils arrived in their world and the fallen angel was acting strange with him since he arrived in their world. Shouldn't he kill Asta and continue their plan for world domination by helping the other devil ? And why the fuck they want to dominate the human world and kill humanity ? Another question he never asked to the antimagic devil but it's his chance.

"Why are you doing this ?"

"You need to be more specific or else I can't answer."

"The whole Qliphoth tree and devil's invasion thing... Why are you doing this ? What are your reasons to invade and declare war to another kind ? Or kill 90% of humanity ?"

"I guess I can give you our reasons. After all, you are a devil's host so it should be normal you know our reasons." said Lucifero with some sort of annoyance, he really didn't like that another devil was with Asta but he keep it hidden just like he restrained himself to not explode of joy when he understood Asta is the human reincarnation of Astaroth. "The Underworld is a realm who isn't touch by the light of sun, devils live constantly in the dark so we want to know how does it feel, the feeling of the sun on our skin. Also we are the one to take care of the deads or to be more exact we watch them and if one of them escape the layer of hell he joined because of his sins, we have to bring him back to his original circle. We are the only ones to work with the dead AND in the dark while everone else is living peacefully, enjoying things we can't and having contact with other living beings. It becomes easily a fucking nightmare not only because of the rebellious dead persons but also because there are some... Special cases in the Underworld." explained Lucifero

 _The word is weak_ snickered Antima

"Those... Special devils are really that bad ?" asked Asta

"It's not that they are bad but they can be annoying to the point it's a huge pain in the ass." growled the gravity devil

_See Mimosa's brother ? They are twenty times worst than him._

"Huge mood." confirmed Asta as he remembered how Kirsch call himself beautiful. "Did you give me all your reasons ?"

"No, there is more. Our main reason is to change the views humans had on devils. We are not evil by nature, it's just that humans are ignorant. If they take time to know us they would realize good devils exist too. It's just cliche and easier to put us in the same category." explained Lucifero

"Antima..."

 _I agree with him on this. If the humans gave us a chance then maybe we could co-exist in the same world... Kinda like you, Asta. You admit you wanted to contact me sooner when we were fighting Dante. But with Clover being no open to strangers and Spade who seems to have valid reasons to hate devils despite Ralph gave you the benefit of the doubt, it might be impossible..._ sighed Asta's devil and he hit a sensible nerve of Lucifero without knowing it. The mention of Asta's resolution to talk with his devil before they met in the previous battle break a little the future king of the Underworld.

"Then why Lolopechika said that 90% of humanity will die if the gates of the Underworld are opened ?" asked seriously Asta and the two devils knew he wanted an answer, a honest answer. The thing is... they weren't really proud of what happened.

"The queen of heart kingdom said that because of what happened during the first relation we wanted to have with the humans."

"Yeah Antima said today wasn't your first try but he cut the tree to stop it."

"Hold on... YOU ARE THE ONE WE GAVE THE ORDER TO CUT THE QLIPHOTH TREE ALL THESE YEARS AGO AFTER THE WHOLE THING !?"

_That's me ! And I cut it outside of our shitty world, I wanted to be free of the chains of our damn society and it was the perfect occasion ! And don't tell me "how dare you to betray us or abandon us ?" line because you're the worst devil who could give this lesson since you reign over the last layer of hell, the layer of Treachery. After all, you took this dear Zagred under your protection and Astaroth warn you it was a bad idea and guess what ? Your not-so-secret-beloved was right because the instant this bitch enter in this world he decided to manipulate humans and elves to have a five leaf grimoire and rule over the human world !_

"I taught him too well..." muttered the fallen angel

 _You can thank Astaroth for the demise of your student, he picked me up a few times and taught me one or two things on antimagic... I swear he is the only devil with braincells or kind enough to others even though he hate devils..._ Asta was completely lost and he didn't dare to interrupt the discussion between these two devils, listening to them seems to be a good idea. And he has the feeling that he will know what happened during the first invasion.

"But still, you left us after everything went wrong and we had to pick up the pieces... But because you are a lower devil it didn't have any impact on the balance, not like..." Lucifero looked at Asta for one second, his red demonic eyes filled with nostalgia and sadness but he sighed "We offered to the humans to visit the Underworld under our watch and they were curious, interested on how hell worked or to know what sin they shouldn't do to avoid a cruel punishment after their death. Humanity first instinct is to survive and to do so they become selfish even if there is a few exceptions... We estimated that 90% of humans came, middle and lower ranked devil were guiding them as me and the others leaders of hell plus our king were busy with our 'usual business'." started Lucifero "Everything was going fine, we thought we could finally co-exist as bonds were created, some were friendly, others humans saw only our heart and not our appearrance but it changed when they came across one of the rare tree of the Underworld, a tree that produce fruits only devils can eat."

"What happen if a human eat one ?" asked Asta

"I wish it doesn't happen again."

"You mean..." understood the boy

"A old woman asked what it was and the devils who guided those humans answered but she wasn't the one to commit one of the greatest mistake commited by humanity. It was a poor, orphan child with no family and who had nothing to eat two days prior to our arrival. He was hungry and the rest of his forces were coming to an end, he wanted to live on so he took one of the fruits and eat it. What happened after was a bloody massacre, whether it was devils or humans."

"How ?"

_I can explain him if you don't want to. offered Asta's devil_

"I'll continue. For devils the fruit is the only food available with magical properties such as healing injuries, recuperate the mana we used for our spells. But for the humans, it's poisoned gift. It has the ability of boosting up their physical and magical abilities to the price of humanity and intelligence. The boy became a monster that turned all the humans into his puppets and he walked towards the door connected to the Underworld and the human world. We ordered to the middle and lower devils to kill the humans even though they weren't humans anymore. Your devil had the mission to cut the tree, we couldn't let the monster destroy the world even if it meant to play the role of the bad guys in human's history !" Lucifero was clenching his fists as he remember this horrible day.

The blood of so many devils and humans were shed that day and in horrible ways: heads were separated from the rest of the bodies or the bodies were cut in half, some had their insides being outside, blood everywhere... But there is no way he tells Asta this, he won't take the risk of triggering the awakening of the duke of hell inside Asta by recalling him those memories. The survivors of this massacre were forever marked and they will never forget this, this is something they'll live with for eternity.

"And... the boy ?" Asta was trembling. In this story, the devils weren't the bad guys, they were victims too and they lost their only chance of freedom because of how human society works. And it didn't change after all these years, it's because of the jealousy of the humans that Zagred could manipulate humans and especially nobles and royalties and make them attack Licht's village the day of his wedding. Because of that the leader of the tribe was forced to use forbidden magic to stop the devil possession, he became a devil himself and Lumiere, the first Wizard King was forced to kill his best friend. Even today there are still consequences...

"We had no other choice but to kill him and destroy his soul. His was too instable to the point the demon king and the guardians of the Qliphoth tree myself included have to intervene" revealed Lucifero

"Destroy his soul ?" questioned Asta as he didn't know what it meant but Lucifero won't tell him

 _That's possible !?_ exclaimed the antimagic devil

"Yes but there is only one person who could do that and it required a perfect control over his power."

_Oh shit... You don't mean-_

"Astaroth the duke of hell was the one to do it thanks to his antimagic, the orders were given by our king while we immobilized the monster." finished Dante's devil and he can't stop thinking to his first beloved state after he destroyed the soul of the boy.

Destroying a soul forever means no reincarnation in a next life for any being, you are wipe out of the universe. This is the rule but it was the first time they had to destroy a soul. This is why they took time before to try again, to avoid doing the same mistake so no one with antimagic has to live the same thing as Astaroth. The duke of hell had scream in agony after he delivered the final blow, Lucifero had never seen him in so much pain, tears were streaming on the antimagic user face. Among the devils, the first fallen angel was the only one who had the courage to stay at Astaroth side and comfort him. It was one of the moments he partially forgot his hatred for Lucifero and the devils and let Lucifero enter in his home.

 _This is why I fucking hate you... I knew one day, as my duty of guardian of hell circles, I will have no other choice to do this..._ _Do you have any idea how painful it is ? I have to live with this forever !_

_Then let me bear a part of your burden... If you’re putting the blame on me for what happened, I will gladly take my responsabilities..._

_You better take them... And don’t you fucking dare to leave me tonight, not after... this whole fiasco... I don’t want to be alone and I think... I need comfort even if it’s from you...._

_I’ll do everything you want until you get better._

_Even being my slave for a few days ?_

_If it’s what you truly wish... I will accept any punishment from you, you can even use it as an excuse and unleash your anger on me for your fall to the Underworld._

_Too tired for this... shit..._

_Astaroth ? ... Sleep well my beloved...._

A tiny smile appeared on the gravity devil as the memories invaded his mind. During that time, he held his fellow fallen angel in his arms, used his wings as blankets to cover him when they were sleeping and to smooth Astaroth, he entangled his fingers in the black hair of the other. Well, Astaroth chased him and tried to kill him when he felt better but Lucifero will never trade these moments for anything.

_Oh shit.... Are you okay, shrimp ?_

“What do you mean ?”

_For God’s sake, you’re crying !_

“Huh ? I didn’t even notice...”

 _Could it be... ?_ thought Lucifero but nothing else happened.

Asta wiped out his tears and looked at Lucifero. “Our fight is basically useless then...”

_Try tell that to miss I am royalty and your rival. Plus we still have Yami and Vangeance to retrieve before they die._

“But if we do that the Qliphoth tree won’t ascend and the devils will still be prisoner from hell."

_Are you seriously considering to let the devils enter in the human world !? The magic parliament wants you dead because you are the scapegoat they used for the whole Zagred thing just for the reason you are devil possessed. If you’re doing this... No one could help you._

“ **What ?** ” Asta looked at Lucifero, the devil was enraged and the human knew a tempest was coming. The antimagic demon wasn’t really halpful...

 _I said too much..._ thought antimagic

“Zagred... You little son of bitch... I told you about my feelings for him and the first thing you do has consequences for his human counterpart once you’re dead...”

_Asta, cover your ears... He is going to explode..._

_Can I pity a little the word soul devil ?_

_No... He was a bitch, a huge pain in the ass and those kinds of person don’t deserve pity..._

“DEVILS, BRING THE SOUL OF THIS BASTARD OF ZAGRED AND DISPLAY HIS MEMORIES TO THE ROYALTIES OF CLOVER KINGDOM !!!! ONCE IT’S DONE BRING HIM TO THE NINTH CIRCLE AND ENCASE HIM IN THE ICE !!!” shouted Lucifero and some devils obeyed him.

“Did you really... Are you really saving me from my possible death sentence ?”

“Yes and it should be enough for the humans. Dead people can’t lie, they are force to reveal what they did... Or what happened”

“You mean... peoples from Clover are going to see what you told me ?” Lucifero nodded

_Won’t change anything for us_

“What if... What if we give you Spade and Diamond kingdom as your territory ?” suggested Asta surprising his own devil and the fallen angel. “With all the spell used by devils, I won’t be surprise if they think their kingdom became cursed meaning they eventually leave their kingdom and either go to Heart or Clover. My best bet is Spade citizens will go to Clover so they can keep up with Yuno and Diamond citizens will go to Heart. I admit that Spade and Diamond are not the most pleasant territory but devils have it rough so it should be easy for them to adapt."

_Two minutes, shrimp... Are you really using your brain to find a way for devils to live in the human world ?_

“Yeah, is there a problem ?”

_Is there a problem ? IS THERE A PROBLEM ? ARE YOU FUCKING DUMB !? OF COURSE THERE IS A MOTHERFUCKING PROBLEM !!! You are really thinking that humans are going to accept us like nothing bad happen between human and devils ? Megicula cursed Noelle’s mom and her curse is passively active on the Silva family as long as they don’t speak about it in this dimension, you are immune against the curse due to you being a devil host. Zenon and his devil are the ones who killed Yuno’s parents, Zagred manipulated elves and human just to satisfy his selfish needs and I repeat myself... Yami and Vangeance will die if the Qliphoth tree fully ascend in this dimension !_

“But what if we used forbidden magic to resurrect them ?”

“It’s even better if it’s devils that do the resurrection spell. No negative effect on the resurrected people, no sign of weg magic on them and devils not affected by the forbidden magic.” chirped in Lucifero who, until now was silent and too shocked by the proposition of his beloved. The word Forbidden magic woke him up and there is no way he let Asta put his humanity at risk, he won’t let him sacrifice what makes him perfect to the fallen angel eyes.

“See ? We can find a solution.”

 _"And what will you do about the lack of trust between human and devils, young devil’s host ? The thought of having the gates of hell always opened will not please some humans. And the devils that hate humans comes from the events of the past that Lucifero told you."_ said a deep and old voice coming from the gates.

Suddenly all the devils, lower, middle and high ranked kneeled no matter where they are or what they were doing. The humans didn’t understand until a giant devil came out from the gates of hell but he was intimidating and has a powerful aura that make shivered Asta. Nacht appeared to his side, a smile on his face. Gimodelo got on the ground and bowed and Asta saw that his devil was also kneeling.

“This is the devil king.” told him Nacht

“The devil... king ?”

“He was the one to create the Qliphoth tree at the time of the first ascend because he was young and powerful. But as you can see, he is old and he didn’t have enough power to create a second one so they used Yami and Vangeance as their... seeds. However he is still very powerful and Lucifero is the one who will take his place when they’ll succeed.”

“So if we beat that guy we can save captain Vangeance ?” asked Yuno

“Theoretically speaking, yes... But it’s impossible. He is called king but the title of god would be more accurate. He can use every power of the ten guardians, we already have difficulties to beat Megicula and Azazel so fighting the devil king and hope to win is unthinkable and impossible without antimagic. And even if we have antimagic on our side and that I trained Asta so he can harness the full potential of antimagic even him couldn’t win.” explained Nacht, shocking Yuno and Noelle who were the closest to the Qliphoth room. “But he isn’t here for a fight. Asta’s words about a possible peace between humans and devils must have make him curious.”

“What ?”

“Asta, you’re not serious !?” exclaimed Noelle, thinking to her mother Acier Silva and the devils where equally shocked. A human really thinks human and devils can co-exist. Yuno and Noelle were slammed on the ground and they couldn’t move.

_"I didn’t ask for your opinion humans. I am talking and possibly negotiating with the devil host named Asta. Until I judge it, you will shut up and let him do the choices."_

"We should respect the decision of the demon king."

"Lord Julius !?" It was really him, the Wizard king Julius Novachrono despite being reduce to the size of a child came in Spade, Marx and a spatial mage to his sides.

"The magic parliament abandon all the charges on Asta-kun so no matter how things will end here, Asta will live."

"I sense a but..." said Fuegoleon who just joined the room, Salamander in his giant size.

"But we both know you won't come back, Asta-kun." All the heads turned to the host of antimagic devil who has a smile on his face.

“I’ll stay here with the devils so I can establish some sort of trust between humans and devils. But I know they won’t let me walk in their new territories without keeping an eye on me.”

“Why not give to this dear Lucifero the task of watching the human ? While he is the most honest human I ever seen, there is still a tiny, tiny, tiny percentage he betrays us and his antimagic is too powerful. The only one with a chance of stopping him would be Lucifero.” proposed Megicula and the gravity devil send to her a glare that promised a thousand years of suffering if he has to kill Asta with his own hands.

 _Relax Luci... He is too honest and too pure for this world but since you are enamored with him, I give you the chance to do the first step..._ assured the curse devil and Lucifero blushed a little but thankfully it wasn’t visible.

 _"Are you okay with this, devil host ? Do you accept that Lucifero, next king of the devils and of the Underworld, take you as.... his personal prisoner if I may say ? I don’t find a better word.... It’s really time that I retire, I’m too old for this kind of shit..."_ ranted the devil king.

“Hold the fuck up old man, the Black Bulls have their words to say.”

“Magna-senpai !!!” exclaimed Asta and Vanessa passed an arm around his shoulder

“You really thought you could go and live with an army of devils without us ? We are joining you.”

“Vanessa’s right besides a lot of them seems to be strong. You can’t keep strong persons for only you. You need to share with me, Asta !” added Luck

“Lot of.... Maaaaaaannnnnaaaa for me.... Aaaaaaannnnnnd deeeevils could cure meeeee....” said Henry

“My family had a contract with Megicula but maybe I can replace it by living here with the devils in exchange of cancelling the deal.” explained Gordon

“Can be done if you accept to help me in my non lethal research !!!” shouted Megicula

“Finess-san will be alone but I won’t forgive myself if I let my junior live with devils so I can live my life peacefully. Besides it would be nice to know how much human spatial magic is different from devil spatial magic.”

“Likewise.” replied Azazel

“Devils must have-”

“NO !!!” interrupted Asta and Antima at the same time which scared Charmy

“No ? You mean... THEY DON’T HAVE FOOD IN THE UNDERWORLD AND THEY LIVED WITHOUT EATING ANY FORM OF FOOD FOR CENTURIES !? Unforgivable ! I’m in and you can be sure I’ll prepare them every day delicious noms they could eat any time starting now !” And Charmy was cooking with her sheeps the dinner, both humans and devils looking at her with surprise.

“I don’t say I will come here because there still snobbish and greedy nobles who think they are allmighty but I guess it won’t be bad to take vacation just to erase their ugly faces from my mind.” sighed Zora

“As much as I hate it, Marie likes you and won’t be happy to know you’re leaving the kingdom for devils. As her big brother, I must make her happy and you are part of her happiness so I guess I can let you discuss with her a few times through the mirror. But try anything and I’ll kill you.” threatened Gauche

“I-I can’t let you g-go like this, I have more confidence in myself when you-you’re around.” stuttered Grey

“You are doing the same thing than the prince but with devils. Last time it failed and I couldn’t do anything excepted seal the devil away for 500 years but I want to learn new things from devils and use this new knowledge against them in case things are going south.” revealed Nero

“I am curious to know where things will go from now on with this coexistence between humans and devils. I will stay here too but if devils do one single bad move I will not give them my pardon.” admitted Nacht.

Asta was almost crying, almost but he didn’t. His friends weren’t giving up on him, they even supported him and were ready to follow him. But there is still one member of the Black Bulls who didn’t answer: Noelle. The Silva girl could only watch with horror how her squadmates were willingly to live with Asta and devils to assure the coexistence between their two race. And now they were waiting for her answer.

“I’m sorry guys but... But I can’t... I can’t stay with you, I just can’t... Living with them would be like I forgive them for everything they’ve done just to create the tree but I have a more personal reason to not trust them... I’m sorry, I know I have disappoint you but I’m a disappointment for every persons I trust before...”

“You’re not a disappointment !” shouted Asta and Noelle looked at him. The boy she loved was walking to her and put his hands on her shoulders. “Noelle Silva, you are one of the strongest and greatest people I’ve ever met and it’s not only because of your magic or you being a princess ! You put so much efforts just to control your mana and I know your siblings told negative words to you and behind your back but it made you strong and you survive. Believe me I know what I’m talking about and those things they said must have messed up your mind but they didn’t broke you. And it’s your choice if you want to stay with a place full of devils or not, no one will force you.”

Noelle couldn’t hold back her tears and cried in Asta’s chest. The silver ash haired boy rubbed her back, comforting her. Asta heard some whispers, some devils thought he was an angel and he smiled but for some reason his devil was laughing. He won’t question him on this, he can have his secrets too.

“Lady Noelle, Asta is right, you’re not a disappointment. Did you even looked at us ?”

“We are Yami-san little band of rascals. The rules ? We don’t know them, we are just acting like we want, whenever we want.” admitted Finral

“But if you need help or that you’re homesick, you can always come here. Wherever we are, the Black Bulls will be always your home. Don’t forget that Noelle.” added Vanessa and the princess nodded, wiping out her tears. Until she realized that Asta was holding her. And just like that, her face became red like a tomato

“Wh-Wh-What are you doing Bakasta ? Water Magic: Sea’s dragon roar !”

And Asta was send on the other side of the room “What did I do ?” he asked as the dragon dry him with his flames and Lucifero checked if his beloved was okay. Noelle turned her head around but everyone guessed she was in love with Asta.

“Wizard King, I hope you don’t mind the whole Black Bulls squad stay there. We will operate as the negotiators and be the first humans to truly coexist with devils.”

“It’s like Finral-kun said it, when you all decided something you are unstoppable and no one can’t stop you. Even though I would like they release the queen of heart to spread the trust faster.”Azazel and Lucifero looked at Megicula and the devil girl sighed, she did a gest with her hands and Lolopechika appeared and a better surprise was awaiting them: she wasn’t curse anymore.

“Huh ? Where am I ? And why everyone is here ? And why there are a lot of devils but everyone seems to be calm ?”

“I will explain everything to you when we will be back to Heart kingdom, majesty.”

“Okay, Gadjah. I trust you.”

“Now that everything is settle-”

“No, not everything !” yelled Yuno and Asta frowned. He didn’t like Yuno attittude.

“Am I the only one here who found it strange that he hadn’t spoke until now ?” asked Magna

“I agree with you.” said Vanessa

“Hey shrimp, take your private matters in your own hands. Your rival is mad so fix it yourself. We have better things to do.”

“That’s mean Zora but you’re right. Yuno what’s going on ?” asked Asta, the dragon and the snake coming at his side. They felt hostility coming from the raven haired wind mage and they fear for their master life.

“Did you all forget about Captain Yami and Captain Vangeance ? The Bulls are really ready to sacrifice their own captain just for the sake of coexisting with devils ?”

“The idea won’t please you but devils can perform the forbidden resurrection spell on the captains and there won’t have any price to pay for anyone.” said Nero

“We can even do it on the members of your squad that Zenon and I killed and they won’t have strong negative feelings” added Azazel

“Really ? That would be wonderful !” said happily Mimosa

“Shut up Mimosa !” ordered Yuno and all the persons who knew him were shocked. “I can’t believe it... You are all talking about forbidden magic while it was the exact cause of the whole Midnight sun scheme created by this devil. Did you lost your mind, Asta ? Everyone at the church will be disappointed by your actions if you’re doing this ! Your own captain will be disa-”

Suddenly Yuno was surrounded by the enraged Bulls or their magic: Finral had opened portals to teleport his squadmates, Vanessa’s thread and Nacht’s shadow was restraining him along with the snake, Gauche’s mirror, Gordon’s poison and Grey’s own mirror were menacing him. Charmy took her dwarf form, ready to attack even if it was her meal saving prince, Asta’s new dragon at her side ready to toast Yuno if his master give him the signal. Nero was ready to seal Yuno, Zora put traps that will fire back Yuno’s magic if he used his wind. And Noelle, Magna, Luck and Asta were only a few meters to his neck, each of them with a weapon made with their magic.

And they all yelled the same thing at the same time.

“YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT CAPTAIN YAMI ! WE ARE ALL GRATEFUL TO HIM BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE WHOULD HAVE PICKED UP THE WEIRDOS WE ARE ! WE’LL DO EVERYTHING TO SEE HIM AGAIN EVEN IF IT MEANS TO USE A FORBIDDEN SPELL AND STAY FOREVER AT THE DEVILS SIDE IF IT’S THE PRICE TO PAY ! IF YOU REALLY CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN LIFE AND DON’T WANT TO DIE WHILE YOU DEAR CAPTAIN VANGEANCE WILL BE ALIVE THEN DON’T SAY ONE MORE WORD OR DON’T QUESTION OUR LIFE CHOICES OR ELSE HELL IS WAITING FOR YOU !!!!”

“I think that’s the most serious death threat that was ever made. What do you say Lucifero ? Huh Lucifero ? Devil King to Lucifero, do you hear me ?”

“... He is hot and sexy when he is angry...” answered the fallen angel.

“Keep it in your pants until you are in the same bed than him.” snickered Gimodelo, Lucifero became a blushing mess and Megicula high fived Nacht’s devil. They won’t leave him alone until he mated with Asta... He focused on the argument and saw Finral create a portal.

“Sorry to cut that reunion short but I think it’s better if all of you leave Spade now. I’ll come back to Clover for the details when I’ll calm down.” “Of course Finral.” nodded Julius and all the mages of the alliance went through the portal.

The last one who took it was Yuno, he search for Asta green eyes but all he could see was the back of his rival. He clenched his fists, it wasn’t how he imagined things to go... He couldn’t tell Asta his true feelings after what he said but what hurt him the most... Is to see how close the new king of the devils was with Asta... Tears formed in his eyes but he went through the portals before anyone could see them...The Black Bulls minus Noelle who left them, sighed, relieved that everyone left especially after what Yuno was about to say on Yami. But they were more worried about Asta.

"Hey Rasta, how are you holding up ?" asked Magna

"I...don't know... I knew he was going to react badly but insult captain Yami while he is dying even if we're going to do... That ? He went too far."

"What can I say ? Mister let his title of prince blind his thoughts and his reason.” said Zora

“And even if we continue the fight against the devils and somehow managed to close the doors, there would have a lot of deads in the two sides. There would have more than 10% of humanity alive but how much mages we would have lost in the second war against devils ?” stated Secre

“Toooooooo maaaaaannnnyyyyyy...” answered Henry

“Are we sure the Black Bulls squad is the worst magic knights squad ? Because if we were the worst we won’t be that intelligent and have a better sense of self preservation than anyone else.”

“No time for these futile questions because it’s time to eat, la ! And eat as much as you want, my food will regenerate the mana you used during your fights ?”

“Really !?” shouted the devils and as answer the Black Bulls pushed them towards the table, Charmy sheeps give them plate of foods. To there surprise they could eat human food and this one was delicious so they finish their plates and asked for more, something that the master cooking chief of the Black Bulls couldn’t refuse.

It was one of the best night for devils and humans since a while...

* * *

He woke up in the middle of the night and sat up on the bed, placing a hand on his face.

Was it a dream ? Just a dream ? We never really-

A shift on the bed, the weight of someone else near him and a sleepy voice that belons to someone he knew well

“What’s wrong ?”

“Just a nasty dream that make me doubt on my reality of the world, the new world you are creating thanks to your choices...”

“The new world _we are_ creating, you mean... The coexistence couldn’t exist if your kind didn’t agree... Now Lucifero, please, be an angel and tell your doubts to fuck off... While I have no problem to share a bed and sleep besides someone, I know I’ll wake up if this person has a problem.”

“Everything for you, my sweetest and dearest beloved Asta.”

“Good because I need a pillow and decide you’ll make a good one.”

Before he could force the fallen angel to lay down and use his chest and shoulder as a pillow, Lucifero kissed him and placed his hands on his hips until they were on his thighs. Asta mentally groaned knowing where things will go if they continue at this pace, it’s his short that will pay the price because a particular devil couldn’t wait any longer. Well, he doesn’t help himself either because his brain give him the order to do everything to excite the bastard such as moan when their kiss is deep but sometimes he swear that Lucifero is going too fast and doesn’t use his braincells to ask himself what would satisfy them.

But tonight Asta is too tired and wants to sleep so if going fast is the only way to have a good rest until the sun is high so be it.... And one minute later, he took off his shorts and actiavted his devil form, knowing the high ranked devil loved Asta’s reaction when he was playing with the horns of the antimagic user or even the tail. And the results were immediated: Lucifero was on the top of him, grinning like a mad man, his long black hair falling on Asta, he was just waiting for the signal. He was going to give it when his devil talked.

_Continue to get laid every night and I swear you’ll end up pregnant even if he still didn’t mate with you! Or Lucifero will end pregnant.... That would be funny !_

_Way to ruin the mood Antima._

“I will mate with Asta when he will feel he is ready ! You seem to have forget that mating is a huge step in a relationship with a devil that before, during or after the marriage. You’re not even obligate to mate with someone because this is a bond that-” started to explain Lucifero, annoyance visible in his face

_Surpass time and space, you are almost soulmates and allows two beings that doesn’t originally belong to the same dimension to have their own little spawns, gender is a concept that doesn’t exist in the whole mating thing, I know... I remember well my lessons... Geez, we can’t even joke anymore._

“Not when I was going to enjoy a rather private moment with Asta.” hissed the fallen angel “So if you could leave us and return to whatever hole you were in, your king will greatly appreciate it.” He wait a few seconds and when there wasn’t any comment coming from the antimagic devil, his eyes landed on Asta face and licked his own lips

“I think we need to start again from the beginning but we will mix two steps.”

_Sorry guys but I think no one will be able to sleep peace-_

Voices, noises and moans could be heard from another room and interrupted Asta’s thoughts. 

"Ah, Ah, yes, yes, YES... Give me more, I want more of your delicious ass ! Let me lick it."

"And you... Your breasts are beautiful and bigger than mine that I could worship them every second of my goddamn life... AHHHH ! Yes, right there ! Good girl."

Asta and Lucifero couldn't believe what they heard because those voices... They knew who were their owners but Asta is the one who had the courage to ask the question.

“Is that Miss Vanessa and Megicula ?”

“And they are louder than us which is something big to say with all the complaints we got. Henry even told us to have our nights in your old base when we started dating six months after you left Clover to stay with us which makes me think... It will be our first year anniversary in a few days.”

“Better to go in vacation then but to come back to the girls... I saw them drank a whole barrel of red wine.”

“Not surprising then... I just hope they are in a serious relationship so I can have my payback.”

“So... Can I have my sleep ?”

“Yes, I want to know if it’s a one night standing or if they are serious. In both case it is black mail material of first class.”

They shift position so Asta can rest his head on Lucifero while the devil have an arm around Asta waist. He gave him a kiss on the forehead and watched his beloved fall asleep as the devil power faded from the human’s body. To give Asta some intimacy, he put the blankets on him. He couldn’t have sex with Asta tonight but he make it up when he’ll propose to him in a few days. After all, a wedding proposal is a good gift for their first year together. All for the sake of peace between their kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I wrote it in the tags, if you think I forgot a tag or there is a specific tag that absolutely NEEDS to be added then tell me in the comments and I'll add it.


End file.
